The overall objective of our research is to examine the roles of various T4 gene products in DNA replication. Special emphasis will be given to interaction between gp32 (helix-destabilizing-protein) and other proteins. We have proposed that two regions (A at COOH-terminal and B at the NH2-terminal) are responsible in regulating various gp32 activities such as DNA-melting, DNA-binding, and interacting with other proteins. We will conduct comparative biophysical and biochemical experiments using gp32 and its proteolysis products (lacking either A or B, or both) to establish their roles. Focus will be on their activity in an in vitro replication system.